


Welcome Home Master!

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, based on kaichou wa maid sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Jinyoung is the student council president at their high school, but he also works part time at a maid cafe.  He was sure nobody would ever find out, that is, until he is caught by Mark Tuan, the most popular guy at school and someone Jinyoung despised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> Student council President Jinyoung and rebellious, blond haired popular Mark who gets on Jinyoung's nerve. (Even though mark only wants to get Jinyoung attention) - I dont know if any of you have read Kaichou wa maid-sama (amazing anime/manga btw) but yeah something along those line, maybe even crossdressing Jinyoung cause he seriously makes pretty girl ;)
> 
> Also comedy and romance. Preferably chapter or long one shot!  
> (If it contains smut, I would like to suggest markjin (with mark topping))...But it is up to the author.
> 
> Thank you :)

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul,” Jinyoung was positioned at the door of their school, ready to deal out punishments to those who dare try to defy the rules.  “Is that a floral shirt you’re wearing under your uniform?”

“For the last time, I told you I go by Bambam!”  Bambam replied back, clearly a bad decision.

“I shall address you by your proper name only, and you, _Jackson Wang_ ,” Jinyoung turned to face Bambam’s partner in crime, who was leaning on one foot, bag lazily hanging over his shoulder.  “Button up your shirt to the second button!”

“Yes, _mom_.”  Jackson begrudgingly started buttoning his shirt.

“That’s student council president to you, “Jinyoung glared at the two of them again.  “Both of you have to take off your earrings as well, those aren’t allowed.”

“What, no way, these earrings are a fashion statement.”  Bambam cupped his ear in his hand, showing off his stylish earring.

“I said,” Jinyoung pulled the school gate over and slammed it closed.  “They’re not allowed!  Come back in proper attire or I’m not letting you in!”

“Excuse me?  That not fair!  Let us-“Jackson stopped mid-sentence when Jinyoung turned back to look at them, fire behind his eyes, ready to destroy anyone who dares defy him.  “Ahh, sorry prez!  We’re taking them off now!”

“Hmph, that's what I thought.”  Jinyoung turned and walked back into the school, keeping an eye out for any other trouble makers.

Jinyoung was a hard worker, pushing himself to his limit and in his final year becoming student council president.  The school was full of trouble makers, and Jinyoung was determined to turn their school’s reputation around. They shouldn’t be known for having a violent atmosphere, all he wanted was a school he could say he was proud to have attended, and that started with making sure that everyone was following all the new rules he put into place.

“Seriously, this school is full of rebels,” Jinyoung walked into the student council room, stirring fear into all the council members in there.  His angry expression today was no joke.  “Youngjae!  Did you finish that guide?”

Vice president Choi Youngjae was rather timid in comparison to Jinyoung, hardly anyone even knew of his existence.  He was very loyal to the president, he knew he wasn’t as scary as he seemed.  “Is this really necessary… a school guide book?”

“Of course it’s necessary!  If we don’t enforce rules nobody will listen!”  Jinyoung was in a particularly bad mood today.  He was behind on school work, council duties, and he had been called into work on his day off.

“Yes!  Of course!”  Youngjae set the guide on Jinyoung’s desk and he flipped through it quickly. 

“Very good, I’ll have to look at this in detail tonight, I need to leave soon.”  Jinyoung shoved the guide book into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  “You all can go home as well, I’ll take care of anything else that needs to be finished.”

“Are you sure?  I can take some of the workload.”  Youngjae offered but Jinyoung immediately waved him off.

“It’s no problem, I’d rather review everything myself.”  Jinyoung was a perfectionist; if he wanted something done right he didn’t trust it with anyone but himself.  “I’m leaving!”  Youngjae couldn’t even respond before Jinyoung was out the door, briskly walking through the hallways to the exit.

“I’m sorry!  I...”  Jinyoung stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone weeping softly.  “I’m sorry I confessed, I just thought you would give me a chance, or at least not be so cold…”

Jinyoung turned down the hallway and stumbled upon a familiar scene.  A girl was on the verge of crying her eyes out while standing next to a certain blond-haired man he wished he would never have to see again.  “ _Mark Tuan_.”

“Ah, I’m sorry!”  The girl who had just been rejected ran off, hiding her face behind her arm.

Mark Tuan was a weird case.  He was popular but he didn’t belong to any cliques, all the girls thought he was handsome but he refused to date any of them, he was amazingly smart but he had never seen him study.  All in all Mark Tuan was an aggravating mystery.

Jinyoung marched right up to Mark, pointing a finger at his face.  “I told you to be careful with your words!”

“Sorry.”  Mark replied, unsure of what else he could possibly say in this situation.

“Ugh,” Jinyoung was already walking away.  “I don’t have time for this right now. You’re going to pay if I catch you bringing another girl to tears!”

“Alright, prez!  As you say!”  Jinyoung had to resist the urge to turn around and wipe the sly grin he knew he was giving him right off his face. 

He had to calm down, he had more important matters to attend to, the first being catching the train to the next town over and going in for his shift at work.

* * *

 

There was no sugar coating it, Jinyoung’s family was broke.  He lived with only his mother; his father abandoned them long ago.  His mother worked hard but it still wasn’t enough.  Jinyoung couldn’t bear to watch her overwork herself, he worked hard in everything he did in hoping that in the future he would be successful enough she would never have to work another day in her life.

However, those dreams would have to wait until he at least graduated from university, but he still wanted to help her out any way he could even though he was still in high school.

“Aish!”  He almost cursed as he tore his stocking trying to put them on _again_.  He had done this for months now but somehow he could never get the hang of it.  Luckily, the hole was high enough he didn’t think anybody would be able to see it under his fluffy dress bottom.  He wouldn’t have to fight with these things every afternoon if he would just shave his legs; he only wore them because the hair grew back so quickly he thought this would be easier.  He was starting to think he made the wrong call.

“Do you need some help there, Jiyoung?”  Jinyoung recognized the voice immediately and scoffed.

“I’m fine Yugyeom, go bother someone else.”  Jinyoung said as he slipped his dress over his head.

“Hey!  Only maid names allowed when we’re in uniform, remember?”   Yugyeom whined, knowing Jinyoung hated referring to him by his chosen maid name, but he was correct on the rules.

“Sorry… Rihanna.”  Jinyoung said begrudgingly.  Jinyoung made sure to choose a name that was feminine but still sounded like his original name.  Yugyeom started working there after him and was the only other person who needed a name change, for obvious reasons.  Despite Jinyoung suggesting so many appropriate ones he couldn’t let go of the chance to be called _Rihanna_.

Yugyeom always laughed when Jinyoung said it since it sounded so funny coming from his mouth.  “Alright!  Chief Victoria is waiting for you outside, hurry up and finish getting ready!”  Yugyeom slapped him on the arm jokingly and made sure the run back outside before he would have to deal with any of Jinyoung’s wrath.  Honestly, Yugyeom was really cute, he had no idea why he insisted on annoying him every chance he could.

Jinyoung got back to dressing himself appropriately, putting his wig on and applying makeup like had he had done for the past couple of months.  Finishing his look by sliding into some stylish loafers and giving himself a once-over in the mirror, turning around and making sure he was alright from all angles and that his skirt didn’t ride up too high.

Jinyoung had to admit he looked pretty good in a dress.

Working at a maid café wasn’t exactly a normal job, and for someone like Jinyoung is was straight up bizarre.  However, the pay was amazing and due to his family circumstances it was the best he could do as a high school student to make a lot of cash.  At first, he had been hesitant, his only motivation being the pay.  After a couple of months, he had gotten so used to his role he hardly noticed how weird the situation was anymore.

“Welcome home master!”  Jinyoung bowed and greeted customers as they walked in, adjusting the pitch of his voice accordingly.  Nobody had ever looked at him and thought he stood out, he wasn’t sure if this was because he made a pretty girl or that was acting skills were very convincing.  He even had regulars who came just to see him.  Even though he was attracted exclusively to guys, the flirting was a bit excessive, and pretending to be shy and aloof was tiring when he was ready to punch someone in the face.  He had no idea how girls were able to handle being harassed like this on a daily basis.

“Jiyoung-ah!~  Can you take out the trash?!” Victoria asked him.  Jinyoung was tired from being called into work so his mood was already low.  He just kept repeating to himself that he had to make it through the day and earn that paycheque.

The cool autumn breeze as he opened the back door chilled him, as he was only wearing his dress.  “Argh, why is the dumpster all the way over there?”  Jinyoung walked across the alleyway behind the store to toss the garbage bag in.  _Man, it would be awful if anyone I know saw me like this._

Jinyoung was about to head back inside when he saw someone standing in the distance, staring him down like he was a wanted criminal.  _Wait, is that Mark Tuan?_ Jinyoung had to stop himself from panicking, what would Mark be doing all the way out here?  _It’s highly unlikely he’ll even recognize me dressed like this-_

“What a surprise!  It’s the student council president!”

_My life is over._

* * *

 

For the first time in his life, Jinyoung wanted to skip school.  He couldn’t show his face there anymore, they all probably knew by now.

His conscious wouldn’t let him skip, but he didn’t show up earlier than everyone else for once. He was so scared everyone would be teasing him the moment he stepped through the gate, but that didn’t happen.  _Oh, so they’re not bold enough to mock me openly?_

He could only assume everyone was talking about him. 

“I can’t believe it!  I made-“

“MAID?”  Jinyoung poked his head into the conversation of two students, startled by the word ‘maid'.

“President?  I was just talking about how I made the soccer team; I’m not in trouble right?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung shouldn’t be so jumpy.  “No, it’s nothing.  Congratulations carry on!”  Jinyoung smoothly extracted himself from the conversation.

“Wow!  Is it true, the Made-“

“MAID?”

“Huh, you’re excited about Big Bang’s MADE album too, president?” 

Jinyoung flinched, false alarm again.  “Oh, of course!  Just wanted to tell say should probably be talking about school work instead!”  Jinyoung left that conversation not as smoothly, but it was the best he could come up with.

He was just being paranoid now; nobody was talking about him so he had to just stop being so-

“Wow, is that the new maid-“

“MAID?”

“-edition magazine… um.”  The student put away the magazine quickly.  “Prez didn’t even see you there!”

Jinyoung sighed.  “Give me that!”  Jinyoung snatched up the inappropriate magazine.  “You know you’re not allowed to have these!”

“Sorry!”  The two freshmen bolted and Jinyoung didn’t have the motivation to pursue them.

It seemed as though nobody in the school was in on his secret, _strange_.  Why hadn’t Mark told anyone?  He obviously had something against him, yet he’s keeping information that would completely ruin Jinyoung to himself?

Something wasn’t right, Jinyoung could only stay relieved for the time being.

* * *

 

“Why are you here as a customer?”  Jinyoung accidentally blurted out as soon as Mark wanted into the maid café that afternoon.

“Jiyoung, are you okay?”  The chief asked him and Jinyoung suddenly realized his mistake.

Mark was just smirking at him.  He knew exactly what he was doing.  _Fine, you want to play that game punk?  You better be ready…_ Jinyoung slapped his most genuine smile on his face and bowed a full ninety degrees.

“Welcome home master!”

Mark just burst out laughing.

_This is utterly embarrassing._

* * *

 

He’s really been sitting there for an hour.  He only ordered a coffee.  He’s been sitting there for a full _hour_ just staring at Jinyoung.  _Is he trying to drive my mental state up a wall slowly?_

“I knew it!  He’s interested in you!”  Victoria said as soon as he stepped into the back of the house.

“The only thing he’s interested in is being annoying.”

“I don’t think so~ He’s definitely interested!”  Victoria insisted but Jinyoung wasn’t having any of it.

“Is there a customer time limit on the tables?  Can we kick him out?  I think he’s actually going to burn a hole in the side of my head with his staring if I go back out there.”

“If you’re really uncomfortable, you can leave early, but I’m telling you he doesn’t seem like he’s out to get you.” 

Jinyoung wasn’t one to leave work like this, but this whole situation was stifling.  “I think I’ll take you up on that offer, I’ll come in on my day off to make up.”  Jinyoung really didn’t need this right now.  He had a ton of work to do.  This annoyance was only adding to his crumbling mental state, he even felt a headache coming on.  “I don’t really feel well either.”

“Okay then, you can leave.  Don’t overwork yourself; you do look a bit pale.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Jinyoung was trying to ignore the way his head was pulsating in pain as he sat in the student council room reviewing and signing documents that should’ve been finished with days ago.

It was almost six in the evening, the sun already setting in the sky.  The pile of papers on his desk seemed to be endless but he couldn’t give up, he had to get all of these done.

His forehead was so hot, and he felt so cold.  The words on the pages blurred in and out, he was just signing things mindlessly at this point.

It was partly his fault; he was the one who reinstated so many rules.  It was only fair that he was the one to go through all these documents.

“Are you a masochist prez?”  That was the last voice Jinyoung wanted to hear.  “You should loosen up a bit.”

“Go away Mark, can’t you see I’m busy?”  Jinyoung stood up to set one of the stacks of papers on the shelf.  “I have a lot of work to do.”  Jinyoung swayed as he got up, barely able to keep his balance.

“You’re in no shape to be working prez.”  Mark walked up to him and Jinyoung tried to push him aside.

“Stop interfering, I’m fine.”  Jinyoung was trying to ignore it but he was nowhere near fine.  The rush of blood pounded through his head as he tried to stay standing, a cold sweat all over his body, he felt faint.  The next thing Jinyoung realized he was blacking out slightly, tipping over.

Mark was quick to act, catching him in his arms before he hit the floor.  “Jinyoung… just watching you makes me worried.”

Jinyoung’s mind went blank then snapped back into action when he heard Mark’s words.  He sounded so genuinely concerned.  The sickness must be making him hear things.  As soon as he faltered back into reality he pushed himself out of Mark’s arms.  “Stay away!  I don’t need help from the likes of you.”

He swore he saw Mark’s face drop at his reaction.  “Suit yourself prez, but I suggest you go home soon.  I’m sure nobody will mind if your papers are a couple of days late.”  With that he left and Jinyoung sat back down in his chair, resting his head on the cold surface of the desk.

He wasn’t sure why he felt so conflicted in that moment.  Mark definitely hated him and lived to annoy him, right?  Why was he acting like this? What was he even doing at school this late?

Jinyoung took one last look at the stack of unfinished papers next to him before putting them away and heading home.

His head was spinning so hard and his thoughts were going places they shouldn’t.  He blamed it on his dwindling mental state and decided resting would not only cure his worsening fever but also all these bizarre thoughts flowing through his mind.

* * *

 

The next day he had hoped to wake up feeling better, but instead, he felt worse.  The fever taking over his body fully and he was coughing a lung out.  It was Saturday so he didn’t have school, but it was the busiest day at the café.  He knew everyone would be let down if he called in sick, so he forced himself out of bed and into the shower for what was probably going to be the worst day of his life.

Everyone at the café saw how awful he looked but there was nothing they could say to convince him to leave.  He put on his best fake smile and fought through the day, trying not to infect any of the customers.  He was thankful Mark decided not to drop by today.

“Jiyoung!  Can you take out the trash?” Victoria called out to him.  The sun had set and his shift was finally almost finished.  He could hardly walk on his own two legs; he felt like he would fall over at any minute.

“Less than an hour and I can go home…”  Jinyoung muttered to himself and he lugged the heavy trash bag out back.

“What?!  Is this for real, student council president?”  Jinyoung recognized the voice readily as Bambam. 

“No way!  Is he dressed up as a maid?”  Jackson was there too, of course, they were partners in crime.

Jinyoung was too messed up to deal with this, he stood up straight to look at them but he staggered.  “No, it isn’t...”

“It’s really him!  Quick, let’s take pictures!  This is going to be the talk of the school!”  Jackson and Bambam both whipped out their phones and started snapping.  “I didn’t realize you make such a pretty girl, dressing like this you’re almost…”  Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore, falling backward only to be caught by two strong arms.

“Hey,” Mark Tuan, of course.  Who else would it be?  Jinyoung wanted to laugh.  “I know he’s cute, but that’s no reason to go after him.” 

Mark had a way with the students at their high school; he was so handsome he intimidated all the guys.  He was known for being extremely athletic as well.  They all either hated him or bowed at his feet.  “M-Mark Tuan?  What are you doing here?”

“I’d suggest you delete all those pictures, wouldn’t want anybody seeing those, would we?”  Mark was not one to use his power over people a lot, but when he did it was almost scary.  “Oh!  An even better idea would be to send them to me and then delete them.”

“No!  We’ll delete them just, argh!”  Bambam grabbed Jackson by the arm and pulled him along as they ran off, wanting to get out of the situation. 

Mark seemed happy with the situation and turned his attention to Jinyoung.  “Are you alright?”

“So… cold.”  Jinyoung’s voice was hoarse as he spoke.  Mark’s face dangerously close to his.

“Here.”  Mark took his scarf off and wrapped it around him, looping the endless circles around his neck carefully.

“Mark…”  Jinyoung was clinging to him shamelessly now, resting his entire body weight against him.  “I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok,” Mark whispered, so close he felt his lips brush against his ear.  “Rest all you want.”

That was the last thing Jinyoung remembered before he passed out.

* * *

 

“You know, I haven’t told anyone you’re a maid, and I told Jackson and Bambam not to spread the info since it’s my secret entertainment.”  Mark was always hanging out on the rooftop and Jinyoung went there knowing he would find him.

“So you are having fun with it.” 

“You’d get mad if I told you I was actually worried right?”  Mark turned back to look at him, that same smirk on his face.

“What are you trying to say?  You can make fun of me, I don’t care anymore.”

Mark’s smile faded.  “Just because you dress up like a maid doesn’t change the fact that you’re strong, smart, and never hesitate to put in a lot of effort to make a change, I think that something you should be proud of.”

Jinyoung wasn’t buying this nonsense.  “You know, I spent a whole day thinking about why you piss me off so much.”

“Didn’t I just say something kind?”

“You’re so good at everything and it seems like you hardly have to break a sweat to do it.  It pisses me off.  Do you think you’re better than me?”

“No-“

“Well, you’re not.  One day I’ll catch up to you, and surpass you.  Hard work can accomplish anything.”  Jinyoung was too busy ranting to see that Mark was just smiling at him again.

“Whatever you say prez,” Mark turned back around to look off into the sky.  “By the way, is there a reason you’re up here?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung held out a scarf to him.  “Thanks for lending me your scarf… and taking me to the hospital.  Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Mark got up from where he was sitting but instead he grabbed the scarf he pulled Jinyoung in by the chin so their faces were only inches apart, grinning at how flustered Jinyoung got.  “There is one thing I have in mind.”

“W-what were you thinking?”  Jinyoung didn’t like this situation at all.  Why did his face suddenly feel so hot?  What could Mark want from him?

He flashed that awful smirk at him one last time before he spoke.

“How about you be my personal maid for a day?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome home master!  Meow!”  It was cat ears day at the café.

“Oh!  I love cat ears!”  Mark excitedly said as Jinyoung was stuck somewhere between embarrassment and rage.

Jinyoung had completely ignored Mark’s request, writing it off as an absurd joke.  There was no way Mark was interested in anything other than teasing him until he was at the edge of his sanity.  He wished there was a way to ban him from his life, or at least the café.  Alas, he wasn’t being harmful by enjoying Jinyoung’s company, so he had to suck it up and serve him as he pleased.

As soon as Mark was seated at his table Jinyoung dropped down to whisper in his ear.  “I told you to stop coming here after school.  If anybody sees me like this my reputation is going to plummet.”

“You worry too much prez.”  He waved him off.  “I already told you this is my personal entertainment alone.  I’m not willing to share.”  He winked and Jinyoung scoffed.

“I can’t stop you from coming but don’t expect me to treat you the same as ev-“  Jinyoung stopped as Mark patted his cat ears.

“So cute.”  He declared and Jinyoung wasn’t sure why he blushed.

“S-stop..” Jinyoung stepped away so he would stop prodding him.  “Just a coffee, right?”

“I’m in the mood for something sweet actually… maybe a sundae?”  He heard the chief hovering over his shoulder and sighed, realizing he couldn’t talk normally.

“Of course, master, coming right up!”  He lifted his arms into a cat pose.  “Meow!”  He yelled, and then abruptly turned around and speed walked away before he died of embarrassment.  He ignored Mark chuckling at him as he walked away.

“Hey Jiyoung, you’ve been requested for another table.”  Yugyeom informed him as he walked past.

It wasn’t unusual for customers to have favourites, but he didn’t see any of his regulars walk in.  Was someone new requesting him?

“Oh, my _gosh_.”  Jinyoung recognized that voice anywhere.  “You’re so beautiful.”

“Jackson?  What are you- “Jinyoung almost forgot he was supposed to be speaking in his maid voice, he quickly adjusted it when he saw some people turn.  “Ahem, I mean, welcome home master!  You requested me, meow?”

“He’s okay looking, I guess…”  Bambam sat next to him, trying to hide the interest on his face behind the menu. 

“What are you…”  Jinyoung whispered again. 

“Don’t worry, Mark told us not to say anything and we promise we won’t.  That doesn’t mean we can’t come by and um, eat some food.”  Jackson elbowed Bambam to agree with him.

“You came all the way here just to eat the food?”  Jinyoung crossed his arms, class president mode turned on.

“It was all Jackson’s idea!  He really wanted to see you again, said something about you being attractive and having to reconfirm with his own eyes-“

This time Jackson elbowed Bambam out of anger.  “Shut up!  Don’t lie, you were totally interested too!” 

Jinyoung groaned, he didn’t think this situation could any worse but low and behold, it did.

“Alright, you know what.  It doesn’t matter, it’s fine.  You’re allowed to eat here, I don’t care.”  _I don’t care.  I don’t care.  Think about the money._

“Oookay, in that case,”  Jackson looked over the menu, a smirk on his face.  “One moe omelet rice for me and… Bambam?”

“Um… can I get the magical pink curry?”  He muttered. 

“Alright, I’ll deliver it right to you!”  Jinyoung sighed.  “Meow!”  He yelled before speed walking away again.

He returned with the omelet rice moments later.  “Would you like me to write anything on it in ketchup for you?”  Jinyoung forced a smile.

“Hmm, why don’t you write what you’re feeling?”  Jackson was downright giddy staring at him.

“Alright, master!”  Jinyoung took the ketchup bottled and scribbled the word ‘annoyed’ on top of the omelet before walking away, pleased with himself.

* * *

 

“Youngjae, didn’t I tell you those reports for the school festival were due today?” Jinyoung said as he dropped another stack of papers on Youngjae’s desk.

“Yes, but so many clubs are submitting late and, ah!  Another stack?! I can’t handle this!”  Youngjae looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Jinyoung was strict, but he wasn’t heartless.  He always had a soft spot for the vice president as well, he was the hardest most loyal worker on the team.  “Fine, I’ll take care of the rest.  Consolidate the pile and I’ll get started, you’re free to go home.”

“Ahh!  Class prez, you’re the best!”  Youngjae just about leaped into his arms.

“I know, I know…”  Jinyoung didn’t even mind, he was in a surprisingly good mood today-

“Class prez!”  

Mood ruined.

“What are you still doing at school?”  Mark somehow thought he could walk into the council office as he pleased.

“I was hanging out…”  Jinyoung didn’t even bother trying to get details out of him.  He didn’t have an answer for anything. 

“You’re Mark Tuan!  The… the popular one.”  Youngjae caught himself, thinking someone like him didn’t even deserve to be talking to Mark.

“Oh, you are?” 

“Vice president Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae said, making it sound like a military salute.

Mark examined him closely as Youngjae tried not to flinch.  “Don’t let him intimidate you, he’s just a weirdo.”

 “You’re cute.”  Mark decided to tell Youngjae and Jinyoung could’ve sworn he saw him blush.  _Wait, is being cute something he tells everyone?_

As if he felt Jinyoung’s jealousy radiating from his body he corrected himself.  “Not as cute as Jinyoung though, of course.”

“Shut up,” Jinyoung spat, even though he was content with what Mark said. “If you two would like to talk more you can do it outside, I have these papers to go through before I can go home.”

“Do you want any help?”  Mark offered but he waved them off again.

“No thank you, just leave.”  Jinyoung made sure he was stern.  Youngjae got the message and left immediately, muttering a quick ‘bye!’ as he jogged out the door.

“Didn’t I tell you not to overwork yourself?”  Mark stayed back, having a hard time following orders as usual.

“I’m perfectly fine and willing today, don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t help myself.”

“What was that?” 

Mark sighed.  “It’s nothing, get back to work.  I’ll leave you alone.”

* * *

 

“You know,” Jinyoung held the empty platter against his stomach, after giving Mark his second sundae of the day.  “People are starting to get the wrong idea about us since you come here so often.”

It was a quiet day at the café, only three people sitting in. 

Mark calmly spooned another bit of sundae into his mouth.  “What are they saying?”

“They think you’re… interested in me.”  The words felt heavy in Jinyoung’s tongue, how _ridiculous._

“I _am_ interested in you.”  Mark said with a sly grin.

“They don’t mean in some weird perverted maid fetish kind of way.”  Jinyoung clarified.

Mark laughed and didn’t bother arguing with him.  “Let them think whatever they want, I don’t care.  Jackson and Bambam are starting to show up as much as me, why haven’t they started any conspiracy theories about them?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’re the one always creepily staring at me even when I’m not talking to you.  What’s up with that?” 

“You do look good in that dress.”

“I know that but-“

Mark cut him off with a giggle.  “You know?”

Jinyoung covered his mouth when he realized he let that innermost thought slip out way too easily.  “I mean…”

“You’re too cute, you’re even cute when you’re being egotistical-”

“Shut up!  I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Ah, Jiyoung, one of your regulars is here…”  One of the staff came up and tapped him on the shoulder.  He had been yelling so loudly in his guy voice he was lucky there was hardly anyone there to see. 

“Sorry!”  Jinyoung glared at Mark one more time before he turned and walked to the entrance.

“Jiyoung, I’ve missed you!”  He recognized the guy at once.  He used to come every week but he hadn’t seen him for at least a month.  Jinyoung wouldn’t say he was particularly fond of any of his regular’s personality wise, but he was always grateful for the huge tips they left behind.  This guy was a bit of a weirdo, he was grateful he hadn’t seen him in so long.  His luck seemed to have run dry.

“Welcome home master!  I’ve missed you too.”  Fake smiles would get him through this.  He would only be here for an hour.  “Let me take you to your seat!”  He held him by the arm and guided him into the restaurant.  He felt Mark’s eyes on him as usual, but this time it wasn’t one of those weird teasing stares he was used to.  Instead, he felt him glaring like he was upset.  Jinyoung decided to ignore him.

“You’re looking stunning as usual.”  Jinyoung dodged the man’s hand that darted out for a less than innocent touch of his side. 

It was no secret guys flocked there to fawn over the women, but not all of them were so creepy about it.  They played with them, followed their cute games, and left in a cheery mood.  This guy always looked hungry for more, undressing him with his eyes.

“Thank you so much, master!  What can I get for you today?”  Jinyoung was used to pushing back the awkwardness and getting through a shift.  If anything did get out of hand, he was trained in Taekwondo and ready to fight anyone.

“I’ll get my usual, with extra love from Jiyoung sprinkled on top!”  He cooed.

“Coming right up, master!”  Jinyoung quickly picked up the menu and walked out of there, feeling suffocated by the atmosphere.  Jinyoung didn’t know why this guy was giving off so many bad vibes today.

Someone suddenly burst through the bead wall that separated the staff from the rest of the restaurant and grabbed him by the arm.  “Mark?!  What are you doing?  You’re not allowed back here!”  Jinyoung tried to shake him off but Mark had a vice grip on him.

“Jinyoung, I don’t trust that guy.”

It turned out Jinyoung wasn’t the only one getting the bad vibes.  “He’s one of my regulars, comes here all the time.  There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”  Jinyoung wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to get Mark involved. 

“Yes, I’m sure.  Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

Mark didn’t look convinced at all, but he let go.  “Alright, just be careful.”  He warned as he walked out of the staff area and out of the restaurant. 

Jinyoung was starting to feel overly anxious about the situation now, but he brushed it off as nothing. 

_Nothing is going to happen Jinyoung, stop worrying._

He grabbed the plate of food from the kitchen and plastered his fake smile back on his face before walking back out to his table.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re leaving! “Jinyoung waved off the last of his coworkers as he got to work with the end of day cleaning.  It wasn’t often that he was left alone at the store after hours but if it was anyone who had to stay he preferred it be him.  He wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to his coworkers.

He cleaned in silence for almost an hour, feeling tense for no reason.  He had taken extra precautions to make sure all the doors and windows were locked.  Nothing could possibly happen.

He was about to change out of his maid outfit when he heard the back door creak. 

“Yugyeom?  Are you still here?” 

Another creak.

He was the only one who would tease him like this. “This isn’t funny!”  He edged his way against the wall towards the back door, noticing that it was still shut tight.  “He-“

It all happened so quickly; someone grabbing him from behind and knocking him out before he could do anything. 

* * *

 

When Jinyoung woke up he was in a daze, still sitting in the back of the restaurant but now tied up.  “What… what’s going on?”

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”  A man’s voice, he recognized it as the regular who had visited that day.

“What do you want?”  Jinyoung sneered, talking in his regular voice.  The man hadn’t questioned it yet.

“I’ve been watching you,” He walked over to Jinyoung and raised his chin up to look him in the eyes.  “You’re the ideal maid.”

“Thanks, but I really don’t think I am.”  He supposed he should’ve been scared senseless, but this was somehow amusing.  He wiggled his hands, the ropes weren’t even tied well.  They were already loose around his arms.

“Oh, but you are.  I know your true nature, and you’re perfect for me.  So cute and-“

“Alright you punk, if I make myself listen to this any longer I’m going to be sick.”  He easily shimmied the ropes off and stood up.  He was taller than the stockier man.  “You can tell my true nature, who do you think you are?  What do you know about me?!”  He yelled in his manliest voice yet, ripping his wig off in the process. 

“You’re my-“  The man reached out to grab him again and Jinyoung heard the sound of glass breaking in the distance.  He didn’t pay attention to it, instead, he grabbed the man’s arm to stop him from moving.

“Wrong, I’m not yours,” Jinyoung said before slamming his fist into the guy’s face, knocking him right off his feet despite his stature.  Those Taekwondo lessons really paid off.  Since he was on the ground Jinyoung took his foot and stepped on him, making sure he couldn’t get up.  “Pathetic.”

“Wow… you didn’t need my help after all.”  Jinyoung almost fell right off his feet when he heard Mark’s voice.

“Mark?!  What the hell when did you… how did you get in here?!” 

“The back door was locked, so I broke the window.” 

Jinyoung looked back and sure enough, the entire window was gone.  “Why would you do that?!”

“I was going to help you but…”  Mark was still at a loss for words. 

“Victoria’s going to freak out when she sees this…”  Jinyoung walked over to survey the damage as Mark made sure the guy wasn’t going to move an inch.

“You,” Mark pointed at the man on the floor.  “Did you really not know Jinyoung was a guy?”

“Of course, I knew!” 

“What?!”  Jinyoung forgot about the window again and turned his attention back to the man on the floor.  “Then why were you so interested in me?”

“I’m really into that… guys in dresses.  I love it!  This was the best.”  Jinyoung could feel another migraine coming on.

Mark was laughing his head off.  “Unfortunately,” Mark pulled Jinyoung close.  “This is my cute maid, he’s not available to others.”

“I don’t recall becoming your belonging!” 

Mark only laughed at that, making Jinyoung even more annoyed.  “What, do you hate the idea so much?”

“You… I…”  Jinyoung sighed in defeat.  He refused to answer that question.  “You need to pay for that window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to this, I have many more chapters planned so please patiently wait for them. ^^  Thanks again for your comments and kudos! Hope you have/had a wonderful day. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have this marked as 'complete' for now but... I actually do want to continue this at some point. I absolutely adore 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama' and I could not turn down this prompt, it fit Mark and Jinyoung so hilariously well. I usually write Jinyoung as more of the tease in my fic so I was happy to swap it up a bit, since I'm a sucker for their roles like this. This was honestly so much fun and I even have ideas for more chapters just... give it a bit, there will be more.


End file.
